


Thirty years later

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: After thirty years Jack's back on Earth for a brief mission. He watches the news then ends up in Cardiff.Inspired bye Mia_Zeklos' Stone Cold Miracle
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	Thirty years later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia_Zeklos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/gifts).



Jack was tired, but these new locks took up even more time. Retina scan, fingerprint scan, voice identification...and he only tried to get into a hotel room in Hong Kong. When he finally got in, he looked around. Everything as promised. Holo-wall, a big bed, a chair and desk and an en-suite bathroom.  
Jack folded his long coat over the chair. Long gone was the fancy RAF coat, instead of that, he wore a simple but practically designed long black one. Underneath he also wore black.  
He stepped to the holo-wall and activated it. “News.” He gave the order.  
...Bombing in....  
...we’re getting better with every year! ....  
...Politician XY said: It’s my belief... 

After few minutes of checking the little holo-boxes, Jack turned away and sat to the desk. He pulled a little device out from his coat. Jack pushed a few buttons on it, scanned and rescanned it with his wriststrap then put it back. Jack stud up. He went to the en-suite, took his shirt of and refreshed himself.  
Everything was economical. The room, his movements. No feelings, no thinking, just getting the job done.  
Half-naked he went back to the room and lay down on the bed. He started to play with the strap on his wrist.  
...the situation in...getting worst by the hour...  
...they did the right thing, by voting for...  
...and the won!!! what a game! what a game!...

He toyed further with his strap when a voice got his attention from one of the boxes. Jack looked up to the wall. Maybe twenty little holo-cube covered it with different news in them. There she was, down in the left coroner.  
“Display Box ‘17’ only.”  
A moment later she covered the whole wall. A young lady, in her late twenties, fairly white skin, and dark hair made up in an elaborate way, light blue eyes, a bit rounder face and a toothy smile.  
ANWEN JONES – POLITICAL REPORTER  
Jack had to blink. And again.  
Then not even understanding what she was saying just stared at her. Listened to her. Scanned her features.  
It was 10 in the morning. Gwen looked around in her teahouse. A pleased smile played along her mouth. The last two week she closed the little teahouse and redecorated. Now the leading colour was white with silver, but here and there a little blue, violet, green made it look elegant but comfy at the same time. Tomorrow she reopen, today is for the final touches. Flowers, a few more pictures, rearranging the ‘silly mugs’ collection on the wall...  
The bell rang. Gwen looked at the closed door surprisingly, she wasn’t expected anyone. She went to the door and opened it.  
“Hi Gwen.” Jack’s voice was quiet and a bit unsure, but he looked her in the eye.  
Gwen wasn’t loud, nor did she jumped at him, or screamed at him. No, she wasn’t like this anymore. Thirty years ago? Maybe... Now, she quietly but firmly answered. “Hi Jack.” Her voice was surprised but calm. Gwen scanned him for a moment before asking. “Like to come in?” He was hesitant for a moment, then nodded. She stepped away, letting him in.  
Jack stood in the middle of the place and looked around. Trying to take everything in. “You like it? Just redecorated it?” He could hear the excitement in Gwen’s voice. “Yes” He said slowly. “I like it.” Gwen looked up at him and winked. Then, she disappeared in the kitchen part. Jack sat down to one of the tables. After 5 minutes she came back with a tray. She put two big steaming mugs to the table, then sat down opposite of him. “Try this one; it’s the ‘art of renewing’, the opening special.” She flashed her toothy grin. He did as he was told, because he was lost. He imagined this reunion a bit differently. But damn, this coofeeish beverage was good.  
After a little silent Jack looked at her. ”Gwen, yesterday evening I was watching the news. I was in Hong Kong for a job. And, I, aaa, so I was watching the news and one ‘Anwen Jones’ was in it.” He wanted to continue, wanted to ask the question, but he looked at her a bit helplessly. Gwen smiled at him warmly. “Yes. She is.” Jack arched an eyebrow. “But didn’t you and Rhys?” She blinked slowly and sighted. “Yes. But...” Now it was her time to stumble with the words. “After they died, we both needed something neither you nor Rhys could’ve given us.” Gwen hands were circled around the silly mug, still warm. She closed her eyes then looked at the coffee. Jack watched her intensively. Slowly he put his hand on hers. He wanted to know. “What was it?” He almost whispered, didn’t wanted to break the moment.  
Gwen took a deep breath before saying. “We both wanted somebody who could truly understand how we felt. Rhys never really knew neither one of them, and for you, for you death had a different meaning by then. It just started...it just happened...” She looked up suddenly at him. Hoping he would understand. Jack smiled at her sadly. If not fully but he understood.  
They finished their coffees in silent. They were both lost in thoughts and memories. After a while Gwen stood up, put the now empty mugs to the tray and disappeared again. When she came back Jack was already standing, waiting for her.  
“Jack.” Her voice was steady. “How long has it been for you?” He may have looked almost the same, but she could feel it.  
“Fifty.” He couldn’t say anything else.  
“Jack. If you want to go, then go.” She stepped closer to him, clapped his face with her right hand and kissed his left cheek. “I’ll always be here.” Gwen whispered. Jack looked at her with grateful eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered back and kissed her forehead.  
She watched him disappear in the street from the door. She didn’t know what to think. “You were right Ianto, he does has his own path...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost four years ago and have no idea why I haven't posted it yet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it! :)


End file.
